


All Things Must End

by ValiantNoMore



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantNoMore/pseuds/ValiantNoMore
Summary: An ending to the story of Peter Pan and Captain Hook with a slight twist. This is simply my perception but I'd love it if you were to read and review.





	All Things Must End

**Author's Note:**

> *Moved from my ff.net account
> 
> This is my first sojourn into the world of Neverland and I'd appreciate your feedback. I'm considering doing a series of endings to this and I'd love suggestions of other characters to try to write. I realize the characterization could be considered off for these two but it's my interpretation of how things actually were, because as a child I don't believe Pan actually understood the gravity of the battle he constantly sought, and as for Hook I believe he always saw Pan as more than the childish nature he supposedly had because of the way he sought altercations. Anyhoo, you all know the drill, Read Review and maybe I'll write you another story.

The air smelled of salt and blood as bodies littered the shore of the little island. Peter picked his way carefully across the sand to the figure of one man in particular, the body of one Captain James Hook. The blast that had sent them both flying moments before, had all but snuffed the life out of the once fearsome captain, and so Peter Pan stood witness to his last moments.

Hook gave a shuddering gasp as his body fought to hold on just a little longer. "Pan," he rasped out, with a defiant sparkle in his gaze, "I suppose... it's been quite an... adventure." His body convulsed as what had begun as a pained chuckle turned into a cough that wracked his whole body. For a reason unexplainable to Peter, he found he was crying, why the man that had been the torment of his everlasting childhood could bring him to tears was beyond the boy. He was not meant to feel for this man as he now did.

The adventure he had planned for a forever was drawing to a close, and he found that scared him, more than the man before him ever had. It wasn't until the choked voice sounded again, that Peter realized how close he now was to the great captain.

"Don't cry you... foolish boy! We always knew," Here he stumbled a bit, clenching a fist against the pain, "We always knew this would have a bloody end." Gritting his teeth against the pain, Hook didn't notice Pan hit his knees on the sand beside him.

"Perhaps you did, but..." Pan paused trying to find the proper way to convey all he currently felt, "for me, it was never  _meant_  to end." Lowering his head and digging his fingers into the earth Peter was startled by the harsh bark of laughter that escaped the man before him.

"You really are a foolish child; all things end Pan." With these words came a great shudder that stole the gleam from Hook's icy gaze, and he was gone.

Looking around, Peter saw the destruction anew. The fallen men and boys had reached their ends just as this adventure seemed to have done. And at that realization, a strange thing occurred, Peter Pan grew up.


End file.
